Somehow hurts the brain
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: It somehow hurts the brain once you really go in depth with it.


**Somehow hurts the brain**

**Summary: **It somehow hurts the brain once you really go in depth with it.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm attempting a nice-little one-shot. Hopefully this might appeal some people. As you may see, I'm struggling to become an avid writer, so give me the most constructive criticism you got!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not, nor ever will be Kakifly.

* * *

Yui was puzzled.

Why you ask? Well, it's fairly reasonable for all I could say. It appeared as if she was rushing towards her house, faster than normal because of the winter white. But she stopped, did she see or hear anything?

"Kitty"

She saw a kitten? Well where is it now.

Behind an oddly shaped bush, or at least a bush that lost all of its leaves, a kitten can be seen. It locked its eyes with the girls, something off that didn't make sense to Yui.

Its fur was black, though it shone blue while it was under the sun, which accursedly, didn't help the weather. Eyes were auburn, those small eyes made Yui look at it even closer than before. Something is appealing her to this cat. Without a thought, she shoved her numb hands in her pocket, rummaging to find a familiar coating. Once she took it out, the pink looked brighter than ever, quickly flipping her phone open, reading the time: 17:06.

The guitarist decided to sacrifice some time in the winter cold, but then it suddenly struck her,

"Hey, that kitten looks like Azunya..."... Yui muttered to herself, but was awed once she saw another cat enter the picture.

This cat had identical fur and eyes. Fur seemed smooth with milk chocolate lighting, and eyes the same, but this time Yui immediately knew who the cat looked like.

"That's me, um or is that supposed to represent Ui?"

Yui felt warm inside, picturing the Light music club as cats, but then she thought of something more. Those kittens seemed so happy together even though the Yui, or Ui, like cat was making the other kitten cringe when she -or at least she thinks it's a she- cringe once she saw her.

She then blushed once she thought of a rather unruly image of Azusa and her sister, and then blushed even harder once she pictured an image of her with Azusa.

Yui stopped, what did she think about her? When she said her she meant Azusa.

Whenever she touched her, she would be in a daze. It would drive her to the point where she wanted club hours to go even longer even though she wouldn't be in the slightest mood to practice.

She'd always complain, well she doesn't complain, she should've worded that better. It just hurt her whenever she saw a frown creeping on her mouth, which would occur nearly every day.

What did she feel about the other club members then?

They're all her friends, and she would always be with them thick and thin.

Nodoka's the same thing.

Yui just loved them. That's what she always would tell herself. But are there things that she doesn't like about them?

They all have their ups and downs; however, she does hate things about them she tries to conceal. Azusa would always think about things that would be real that Yui would love to make up. They'd rarely make up scary stories with Mio around. It was hard to read Tsumugi, one day she'd be wanting to practice, maybe because of the the Cultural festival, while the next she'd enjoy the cake, the days that aren't even close the the festival. Maybe Tsumugi does have a point there, but it was such a drag for Yui.

Yui let out a heavy sigh when she went on with her thoughts,

Ritsu, there was nothing wrong about her. It's just there's something that Yui couldn't put her finger on.

Maybe that cat was meant to represent Ui, she'd have a much closer bond with Azusa in a relationship.

Once Yui cut her thoughts, she was baffled once she noticed the kittens were gone, and even more baffled once she saw her phone.

Countless texts filled it:

_Onee-chan where are you? It's late._

_I'm getting really worried, where are you? _

She stood here for forty-five minutes? How does that even work? She did not understand, but one word can describe her right now.

Yui was puzzled.


End file.
